marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Harvey Elder (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
At some point he came to be the ruler of the Molids that live in Subterrania, which is one of the locations where the Heralds of Galactus had planted a Catalyst Pod millions of years prior. These pods would prompt life to evolve on the planet that would ultimately be harvested by Galactus as foodstuffs to replenish his powers. Some how being able to decipher the etching in the area, the Mole Man and his Molids came to worship Galactus as a God, and would await his coming. Shortly after the "Reborn" Fantastic Four gained their powers in this new universe, they happened to crash land on an island that had a tunnel leading to Subeterrania. The first two to recover would be Susan Storm and Ben Grimm, who would not only be coming to terms with their newfound abilities, but the fact that the Quantum Core of Reed Richard's experimental space ship was at risk of self destructing. Before anything could be done however, Sue and Ben would be captured by the Moloids who would also take the compromised Quantum Core to their domain. The Mole Man would have Sue and Ben shackled and left to be fed to one of his gigantic underground creatures, however they would be rescued by Reed and Johnny who would travel after them upon reviving from the crash themselves. They would end up locked in a battle with the Mole Man and his minions who would seek to sacrifice them to Galactus. Reed and the others would fix the Quantum Core, and escape the Mole Man's lair, however not before Reed would notice the strange etching left in the caverns, giving him pause to wonder if perhaps they had any significance to the cosmic event that gave them their powers. Much later, when the Heralds of Galactus arrived on Earth to plant the devices that Galactus would use to feast on the Earth. The Herald named Plasma would bring on to the island tunnel to Subterrania. There she would be stopped by the Avengers, Captain America, Ant-Man, Wasp, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Hawkeye and their ally the Sub-Mariner. During the battle, the Mole Man and his Moloids would attempt to lend a hand to Plasma, only to be defeated by Hawkeye. Shortly thereafter, Galactus would succeed to consume the Earth, however Dr. Doom would travel back in time to prevent the Earth's destruction. Each time Doom would travel back in time, the events would play themselves out differently and as such the battle between the Mole Man and the Avengers appears to have been eliminated from the history of the Pocket Dimension. It is unknown if the Mole Man survived the invasion of Earth by Galactus, or the subsequent upheavals that happened on Earth that were enacted by the Dreaming Celestial. | Powers = It is presumable that the Mole Man of Counter-Earth has similar extra sensory abilities as his Earth-616 counterpart. | Abilities = The Mole Man was a skilled fighter. | Strength = The Mole Man exhibited enhanced strength, but it is unknown if it was to any super-human degree. | Weaknesses = The Mole Man was highly sensitive to sunlight. | Equipment = The Mole Man wore a special pair of goggles that would protect his light sensitive eyes. | Transportation = | Weapons = The Mole Man wielded a staff that fired energy bolts of an unknown type. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroes Reborn